1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of aircraft display units that present information of aircraft position and flight plan information to a viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visual displays units are employed in passenger cabins of an aircraft to provide passengers with flight information about the current flight. While in flight, the passenger may look at the screen of the display unit to determine the progress of the flight and the current position of the aircraft in relation to, for example, geographic boundaries, the departure airport, and the destination airport. Depending on the presentation, the passenger may observe the initial flight plan, the actual ground track of the aircraft, and the position of the aircraft along the flight plan. Cabin display units provide for a convenient way in which passengers are presented with flight information instead of having to ask others.
For the owners or operators of a fleet of aircraft, knowledge about the location of one or more aircraft in the fleet may be considered essential knowledge when, for example, planning for the future utilization of the fleet aircraft. Moreover, if he or she is on board the aircraft or spends any considerable time flying in aircraft, information about the location(s) of the fleet may be limited to the flight information of the current flight of the aircraft he or she is on.